Rem al rescate
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Lo que tiene que hacer Rem para salvar a Misa, pésimo crackfic u,uU


Rem al rescate

**Titulo:** Rem al rescate.

**Genero:** Humor, parodia.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Lo que tiene que hacer Rem para salvar a Misa, pésimo crackfic u,uU

ººººº

"Ya te diste cuenta Rem, para salvar a Misa, no te queda otra que matar a L"-se decía a sí mismo Light mientras contemplaba a la blanca shinigami, quien miraba como las sospechas de L recaían nuevamente en Misa

"Maldito Light, los asesinatos comenzaron al momento en que Misa fue liberada, eso la hace la principal sospechosa. Hmmm… creo que no me queda mas opción que actuar."

Y pronto…

… la shinigami hablo.-…L…

-¿Si, shinigami-san?-se voltea el aludido, ya que cualquier cosa que Rem pudiera decirle podía ser de vital importancia.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

Todos se quedaron con la cara de duda, hasta el propio Light, mientras los dos se iban a otro cuarto.

Un par de horas después, todos se reunieron en la sala, incluyendo a Misa, y esperaban sentados en los sillones, a que L les dijera porque los había reunido.

La puerta se habré con fuerza, entrando L con Rem detrás de él. Por alguna extraña razón L se veía más pálido de lo normal, y su andar era algo tieso. De sus bolsillos saca, con mano temblorosa, un par de papeles y los deja frente a Light y Misa sobre la mesita de te.

-Ahí tienen…-dijo lacónicamente.

-¿Y estos que son?-pregunto con inocencia la rubia tomando uno de ellos y mirándolo por todos lados.

-Son certificados que los exoneran de por vida de ser Kira, además voy a renunciar al caso…

-¡Pero L…!-se quejaron el resto del equipo.

-¡No oigo no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!-se dijo en voz alta L tapándose los oídos.-Ya oyeron ¡renuncio al caso Kira para siempre! Y ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a mi cuarto a llorar.-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo llorando como una nena, ante la desconcertada vista de los presentes.

Mas tarde, Misa y Light estaban en un café con caras confundidas, y con sus respectivos shinigamis detrás de ellos.

-¿Pero que le paso a Ryuuzaky-kun? Se veía… pues algo perturbado.-se decía Misa, engullendo una cucharada de helado.

-Si, eso mismo pienso.-y se fijo en Rem.-Oye Rem, ¿de que fue lo que hablaron aquella vez?

La shinigami se veía algo durativa, y, le pareció a Light, algo avergonzada.-Pues… yo le ofrecí un trato…

-¿Como el de los ojos?-pregunto Misa.

-No… yo…

Todas las miradas se dirigían a ella.-… le ofrecí mi cuerpo…

Un escalofrió les recorrió las espaldas a Light y Misa, quien perdió de pronto el apetito.

-Kukuku pobres humanos, todavía hay cosas para los que no están preparados para ver kukukuku.-se reía con ganas Ryuuk.

-Creo que ahora siento pena por Ryuuzaky-kun.

-Bueno… yo pensé, como a los hombres humanos solo les interesa eso, yo creí…

-No hace falta que te expliques, ya entendimos…-farfullo Light sintiendo nauseas y cierta empatia por L, él solo quería matarlo, no traumatizarlo para toda la vida. Con todas sus fuerzas, trato de no pensar en la shinigami desnuda, casi tuvo éxito.

Y así fue como Rem salvo el día.

ººººº

Jeje eso fue chistoso ¿no? …no esperen ¡pobre L! T.T ¿que hice?! Bueno, supongo que se recuperara, él es fuerte.

L (en un rincón oscuro sollozando y fantasmas sobre la cabeza)- Sob… Papa ¿porque me abandonaste?... sob

O.o eso espero, pero bien, dejen su comentarios si quieren y espero verlos pronto.

L-¿Papa? ¿Eres tú? ¿Que vaya a la luz? ¡Esta bien! ¡Adiós mundo cruel! (al borde de un balcón)

Light-Eso L, ¡continúa caminando!

Miko-Light! ¡Deja de incitarlo a que se mate! ¡No L! (se tira por el balcón con Miko detrás de él)

Light-¡Si! ¡Ahora si soy el dios del nuevo mundo! ¡Jajaja!

L-Así que al fin admites ser Kira, lo tengo todo grabado (sorpresivamente L aparece del borde del balcón con Miko aferrada a su cintura)

Light-¿Pero como?!

L-Tan contento estabas con mi "muerte" que no te fijaste que tenia esta soga de boonji jumpin atada a los pies. Kira es Light, ¡sabia que no estaba equivocado!

Light-¡Diablos!

Jeje parece que ahora esta mejor, nos vemos, dejen sus reviews.


End file.
